Lala Satalin Deviluke
Lala Satalin Deviluke is the main female protagonist of To-Love Ru and Motto To-Love-Ru, but takes a more minor role in To-Love-Ru Darkness. The story begins with Lala running away from home as she didn't want to get married to any of her suitors. Due to an accident, she ends up naked in Rito Yuuki's bathtub. Upon arriving on Earth, Lala pretends to love Rito to keep herself from getting married, but really does fall in love with him after she misinterprets a statement that Rito shouts in self-defiance. Lala's second name (Satalin) might be a reference to Satan. This pattern can be seen in her sisters' and father's names, too. However it is most certainly just a play on their family name and devilish tails/wings. Appearance Lala is a highly attractive teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, curvaceous and often referred to as a perfect girl. Her most distinguishing feature is her tail which extends down from the base of her back. Her tail is long, thin, and ends with a heart-shaped tip. Another feature is that she is almost always seen wearing a hair clip with thick black swirls circling once then pointing downward. This is her robot companion Peke who actually forms the clothes she is currently wearing. Ryoko Mikado referred to her in chapter 30 as "Devilukean" in a manner which suggested it was the name of her species. At the beginning of the series she is almost always seen in her costume robot Peke's "Dress Form", in what can only be called an enlarged version of Peke herself. Wanting to fit in more with the people of earth, she now has Peke dress her in various earth clothing styles; she has also bought herself a large number of earth clothes to wear when Peke is out of energy. She also has large breasts (and like other female characters of the show, her nipples are visible in To Love-ru Darkness). According to Risa Momioka Lala's measurements are B89, W57, H87. Personality She is incredibly enthusiastic about the smallest things and has a very bubbly and slightly childish nature, which is most likely the result of being raised as the first princess of Deviluke. Though she can also be a bit of an air-head and very scatterbrained most of the time, she is known for her genius-level intellect as seen in her amazing array of inventions; her planet even wanted to use her for weapons research and engineering. She is very caring and generous and appears to have a need to make everyone she cares about happy, even those of which she doesn't have any real relationship with, such as her teacher. She is very naive about earth culture and will often make highly dangerous mistakes by either accident or serious miscomunication. Despite her naturally cheerful and somewhat childish nature, Lala is not as emotionally immature as she would appear. She has, on rare occasions, become upset and angry at other characters even Rito over serious issues. One incident in particular involved her spending the night with Haruna because Rito had yelled at her, which made her doubt if her affections would ever be reciprocated (Chapter 31). She also sometimes is known to lust over Rito. One great demonstration of her emotional maturity was when during the Trouble Quest incident, her sisters tried to force Rito to admit his feelings for her but upon seeing the stress he was under stopped them after having already found out that he does like her in some way. After this, Lala noticed that Rito was under a lot of stress due to his confession in front of Haruna. Lala later admits to Rito that she could sense that he was upset, Lala felt very upset and guilty due to the fact that it was her sisters who caused Rito's confession. After a talk with Haruna, and another talk with Lala, Rito felt better (Chapter 99). She has also shown an amazing level of compassion for other characters. One example of this is when Haruna admitted to her that she is also in love with Rito, Lala not only moved out of his cupboard in favour of a joint house in the roof but also stopped throwing herself at Rito to hug him in order to be fair to Haruna and make it easier for her. Another example is when her and her sisters were younger, When her sisters fought, Lala would often led her inventions run around so that they would settle their differences and work together, even though it would result in Lala getting lectured by Zastin. On some occasions, Lala will say something ironic in relation to her own decisions. For instance, telling Saki not to run away from home, or telling Momo not to sneak into someone's bed when they are sleeping. Due to never really being alone her entire life, she has no notion of modesty and is more than happy to walk around naked, but has in more recent times gotten better at knowing where and when not to be naked, though she still makes a habit of walking out of the bathroom naked when she needs something. It can be pointed out that although Lala holds no real issue with appearing naked around people, more so in recent times, she is in no way perverted or in any way interpreting the action as sexual. She actually is for one very bashful when it comes to being touched or viewed in a sexual way or from any overly compromising angle. Rito found out about this after she landed on top of him when they were on their way to save Celine and was for once incredibly embarrassed about this. However, while she has no sexual intentions, Lala seems to take some amusement from making Rito blush and panic, a sight which she has declared 'cute' more than once. In To Love Ru: Darkness, Lala has seemed to mature slightly, though she still will walk around the house naked at times and continue her other usual tendencies. Lala and Rito seem to have a much better friendship, especially due to the fact that Rito confessed his love to her. However she also constantly tries to push Rito into confessing to Haruna as well, so the three of them may get married, Lala has even put her feelings aside until then, she no longer clings to him very often. As the series progresses Rito realized that it is bad of him to treat Lala as if she's insurance to his love with Haruna, and even starts to consider Lala's offer of marrying both of them, which he constantly shakes off. With some encouragement from Momo, Lala starts showing her love towards Rito like she did before as her old childish clingy self, but Momo showed her some love simulation game to teach her how to express her love in a more adult way. Afterwards, she warped to him while he was taking a bath and and asked to try a kiss. Childhood As the first daughter of King Gid of Deviluke and her unnamed and unseen mother, Lala was born the first princess of the planet Deviluke. She has two known siblings, the twins Nana and Momo, whom she is very close to. As a child she was friends with the Memorze royal Run/Ren, though she seemed to prefer Run who she used to unknowingly torment. She is known to have a rather pleasant relationship with her father as she warmly recalled to Rito of a time that she was lost in the forests of Deviluke and how her father found her and took her back to the palace on his back. It was not long after then that she built Peke the costume robot which allowed her to fly and gave her a permanent friend to always be with. As the first princess and presumed eventual successor to the throne of Deviluke, it appears that she must marry so that both she and her spouse can rule together. As such she was continuously presented with male suitors, all of whom she has turned down. When she finally couldn’t take it any longer, she escaped from her home to earth so that she could have some freedom. Powers and Abilities Being an alien, Lala has far more strength, power and speed than the average human. Her physical strength (without any inventions or powers) surpasses any human on Earth to the point where one punch can cause a shockwave and create a small crater on a wall without making physical contact to it. Maybe her race is even stronger than any alien in the galaxy at least. She has also shown a slight resilience even with her own tongue, like when she ate one of Run's really spiced sandwiches and it didn't even phase her. She can fire laser beams from her tail. However, her tail is both her weapon and her weakness. On Planet Deviluke, females' tails are far more sensitive than males'. When someone touches Lala's tail, she becomes weak and seems to lose her strength, though she can shake anyone off of her tail with her astonishing strength. Inventions Perhaps Lala's most distinguishing ability is being an extraordinary inventor. She is considered a genius and has made many inventions. However, Lala very much has the personality of both a perky child and an absent-minded scientist, resulting in all of her inventions being very toy-like, troublesome, and serving no important purpose besides fun, mischief, and unintentional fanservice. Her inventions seem to have a black swirl logo with four points, one on top, one below and one on each side. A running gag in the plot is that her inventions usually do not work as well as Lala and the others had hoped, often resulting into a perverted accident. A list of some of her inventions and their functions (and also the downsides to them) are as follows in order of appearances: *'Peke:' Lala's most significant invention, a sentient costume robot, who can transform herself into clothing for Lala to wear or repair and modify other clothing, and grow wings to enable Lala to fly. Peke is one of the few of Lala's inventions that causes the least trouble especially to Rito, but there are times when it does happen (To Love-Ru Chapter 39). Ironically, rather than for other people, Peke would cause more trouble for Lala herself, as more than a few times, Peke's deplenished energy, distraction, or untimely removal, would leave Lala completely naked. Interestingly, Lala names nearly all of her inventions with the honorific "-kun", whereas she almost never uses honorifics for actual living people, not even Peke, who is both her own character and Lala's invention. *'Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun': Lala's earliest introduced, and probably most infamous invention. This bracelet-like invention allows any living person (or "unit", as used by Lala) to warp a short distance to a random destination, as the user cannot specify the destination. Lala explained that it was only used in emergency situations. After the ring is used once, it will take a whole day for it to recharge its energy for another time's use. Another infamous setback is that Warp-kun can only warp the person, not their clothing, meaning that when the person warps to a random place, they will be completely naked. Later in To Love-Ru Darkness, when used by Rito and Tearju to escape the principal, it has apparently been upgraded just enough to warp them with their socks. *'D-Dial:' Like a standard phone, she can use it to call other people. But unlike a standard phone, it uses dimension technology that contains her inventions which she uses to "call" upon them. She made copies for her sisters, Nana and Momo, who use them to call upon animals and plants respectively. When a D-Dial malfunctions, it has shown to randomly summon objects from the user's virtual space into the real world. *'Space Distortion:' Lala built her own house and lab, being roughly the same size as the Yuuki house, yet actually existing within the household itself through space distortion. She even built a device, the Wide Area Bath Time-kun, that could expand the bathroom to the size of a public bathhouse, with a bathtub as wide as a swimming pool. Even within her D-Dial which she uses to call apon her inventions stored within. *'Go-Go Vacuum-Kun': This invention works exactly like a vacuum; it sucks things up inside it. However, the power of this vacuum is so great that it has the potential to suck up anything in its path. It was destroyed afterwards, so Lala invented another called Go-Go Vacuum-Kun 2. *'Anti Gravity wing system:' It is an invention that can give the user a pair of devilish wings and enable them flight. Peke probably has this within her, which is how she is able to fly. The appearance of this device is unseen. *'Almighty Tool:' Also known as an all purpose tool, is a wand-like device that Lala uses to quickly build a new invention wherever she is, or modify and upgrade any old Earth object into another one of her inventions. The devilish wings on the sides can make a lighter to create a camp fire, they can also come together to form a long blade thus turning it into a sword. *'Buzzing Bat-Kun': an ordinary bat at first but after Lala modifies it with her Almighty Tool, it now has three hidden rockets for extra force when hitting the ball, but thrusts are so great that it sends the bat flying along with it's user who still has a hold on it. *'Sniff-Sniff Trace-Kun': A robotic dog that can sniff out anything with a trace. However, he has a tendency to wander off if he smells another thing that has a nice scent, like girls underwear for instance. *'Slosh-Slosh Warp-Kun': A toilet-like machine that warps a creature to another planet by "flushing" them down the machine. It seems to work just like Pyon Pyon Warp-kun, as it transports a living thing to a random place, but the creature still has their clothing and it does not need a whole day to recharge. *'Splish Splash wave-Kun': A turtle shaped machine that creates waves on a swimming pool, however it causes panic when it creates a huge whirlpool in the center and could send people flying. *'Chomp-Munchy Eater-Kun': A dinosaur-like device that (as the name suggests) eats anything in Lala's choosing. It was first used when Lala wanted it to eat away a typhoon but it got blown away. *'Deru-Deru Vision-Kun:' A small machine that projects life-like images of ghosts, which Lala used during her class' Kimodameshi (test of courage). This invention was damaged (when Haruna threw Rito at it, out of fear) and later exploded. *'Easy-Easy Runner-Kun:' Shoe's that make the user run incredibly fast but the shoe's function on their own so the user has no control over the speed and direction of them. *'Sticky-Gooey Launcher-Kun:' A huge cannon like gun that shoots a really sticky goo substance. It was first used by Lala on her first battle with Yami but misses her and hits Rito's face instead. *'Grabby-Grabby Hand-Kun:' A claw like invention that extends its to grab certain objects or people. This was also used against Yami by Lala in their first battle, it was less effective as Yami kept dodging it. *'Spinny-Spunny Rope-Kun:' A long metal rope like device with a heart shape part on each end. It is used to tie around certain objects really tightly and is incredibly hard to break free from (except for Yami who was able to cut her self free. This invention is mainly use for packing, but it can be really embarrassing if it wear to get tangeld onto a girls body. Lala created a second version called Wind-Wind Rope-Kun 2. *'Maru-Maru Change-Kun:' A Machine that switches the bodies of two people. This invention has only been used three times in the manga; the first was when Lala switched Rito and a stray dog; then Lala switched bodies with Haruna; lastly Yami and Mikan switched bodies for a day. #A smaller version of this was accidentally used in a recent chapter to switch Rito and Haruna's bodies for several hours. This version had a timer. #A similar version of this too was used by Nana and Momo to switch with each other to secretly see if Rito would be attracted to someone like Nana who has really small breasts. *'Bye-Bye Memory-Kun': An invention that resembles a short joy stick with a button on top with two small wings beside it, it's purpose is to wipe certain events from people's minds. Lala used it to wipe any memory of herself from everyone on Earth after she canceled the engagement with Rito to start over, however this had no effect at all on anyone except for Zastin, who lost all of his memories. *'Skip-Skip Warp-Kun:' Lala created another teleportation device, except this time it can teleport the user to wherever they desire but still leaves them naked. *'Peke Badge Express: '''a badge with a similar face of Peke but different shaped, it's either heart shaped with spiral eyes or diamond with heart shaped eyes. Also like Peke, it can change the users clothing when wearing it, but it can only contain data from one pair of clothing. The two possibly attract each other like magnets. *'Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun DX:' A modified version of the original Warp-Kun and it can transport several people with their clothing, but unfortunately when it teleports someone, the machine itself stays where it is, making the teleportation a one-way trip, perhaps stranding the passengers at their destination. *'Swim-Swim Dolphine-Kun/Jet Dolphine-Kun': A talking robotic dolphin that Lala made after the dolphin in chapter 17, it was used for Yui to ride on the water (who couldn't swim) but Yui couldn't control the speed, the direction or whoever it hit. *'Sui-Sui Board-Kun:' An ironboard shaped machine that hovers of the ground and has a tremendous speed (too much in fact for humans to handle). *'Kon-Kon Snow-Kun:' A huge fox like machine that hovers to the sky and controls the weather by making it snow, however after a while it creates a terrible snow storm because Lala forgot to turn it off. *'Horibiro-Bath Time-Kun:' A device put next to the door of a bathroom and turns the whole room into huge a public bath. *'Pai-Pai Rocket-kun'/'''Change Boy Girl-Kun:' Pai-Pai Rocket-kun was (inexplicably) a rocket that was supposed to change Lala's breasts to perfect proportions. When Rito unwillingly crashed into it, it was destroyed, but not without turning Rito into a girl. Change Boy Girl-Kun is a gun-like machine that can change a boy into a girl, hence the name. Unfortunately it has a time limit so it can be embarrassing when a girl changes back into a boy in public. *'Suke-Suke Goggle-Kun:' A pair of glasses that Lala uses to look inside her inventions. Apparently it can also look through other peoples clothes and see their undergarments and there is dial on the side, when turned the user can see others naked completely. It can attach itself onto the user so can be hard to take of. *'Slapping-Firework-Kun:' A round bomb with a fuse on top. When lit and thrown to the sky, it creates a huge firework diplay. This was used to send locaspo flying and going out with a bang (literally)! *'Umapaka-Kun:' A robotic horse that by riding on it the user will lose weight, unfortunately it was to fast to withstand and the user will become too skinny. *'Flap-Haitastu-Kun:' A huge robot messenger bird that can even carry an actual person and fly off somewhere, Lala apparently forgot that she left it carrying Rito while flying for hours. It also lacks attention span like when Rito told it to put him down, it drop him while still airborne. *'Boobie-Boobie up-Kun:' A small device practically in the shape of a breast with a cute face on it, similar use to Pai-Pai Rocket-Kun which is to increase the size of a females breasts. It was used to grow Nana's breast when it exploded, which it did but it also decreased Momo's due to being too close. However this invention was untested and incomplete so the effects for both of them where off after a short while. *'Animal Change-Kun:' Small invention that somehow changes someone into a random animal, there is a time limit so that the person that was transformed into an animal will turn back but possibly without clothes. *'Look-Look Show-Kun:' A wand like device with angle like figure on top wearing underwear on it's head. The purpose of this invention was to turn Rito into a pair of underwear to be worn by Mikan to see what might be bothering her. While like this Rito can still move on his own and sweat, there is also a time limit so it can also be really embarrassing to change back in public, especially without any clothes on. *'Gone-Gone Hoop-Kun:' Lala created yet another teleportation device, a hoop that by going throw it the user will be warped into some random location, but with the same flaw as Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun as it also teleports people almost completely naked. Relationships with Other Characters Rito Yuuki In the first chapter, Lala only pretends to love Rito so that she can stay on Earth and escape her marriage suitors. However, after he saves her (or rather tries to save her) from Zastin and his subordinates, and reasons the necessity of love and freedom in marriage, Lala mistakenly assumes that Rito truly understood her feelings, and she really does fall in love with him and wants to marry him. It is her marriage to him that will make him the next king of Deviluke, after her father. At first, Lala's love for Rito appears to be childish. She often enthusiastically hugs him and openly shows her affection to him. She claims that he's good "When push comes to shove" (Chapter 5), and believes that he is "The most dependable person in the Universe" (Chapter 19). As the story progresses, Lala gradually matures, and so does her love for Rito, as it is not as insane as before. Her (somewhat) calmer attitude around him has allowed them to develop a closer relationship. In the last chapter of To Love-Ru, Rito finally confesses to Lala that he loves her. While she is very happy to hear it, she is also overjoyed when he tells her that he loves Haruna as well, believing that he loves Haruna more. In actuality, Lala knows that if Rito marries her, then as the new king of Deviluke, he could also marry Haruna, who has become Lala's best friend. But when Rito's bumbling last attempt to confess to Haruna finds him blindly confessing to four other characters, none of whom were Haruna herself, Lala expresses greater joy of everyone marrying Rito so that they could all stay together, perhaps proving that Lala's maturity still needs to grow some more. In To Love-Ru Darkness, their feelings for each other remain the same, and they both now enjoy a more calm and comfortable relationship, but they still haven't moved forward into a more romantic relationship, due to Rito wanting to confess to Haruna first, to which Lala encourages. After all the time they had to know each other better, they both now genuinely see something special in each other. When Rito hears about how much Lala loves her sisters, and learns that Lala is truly a kind and pure girl, he falls more in love with her (To Love-Ru Darkness chapter 10). And when Rito goes to comfort and give advice and encouragement to a heartbroken Nana, Lala notices that Nana has cheered up, and she states that it's as expected of Rito (To Love-Ru Darkness chapter 21). However, Peke wondered that if it's ok to leave her where it is now, saying that there hasn't been any real development since Rito's confession to her and also says that it's not enough. With some encouragement from Momo (and for the sake of completing her Harem plan), Momo tells her to be more appealing towards Rito. Lala starts acting like her old self and being really clingy to Rito again. Lala also teleported into the bathtub where Rito currently was (reflecting the time first they met). She started coming onto him and even wanted to try a kiss. Haruna Sairenji Lala regards Haruna as her best friend and will often go to her for advice when she is not sure about some part of Earth culture or Rito. Later, Haruna reveals to Lala that she too is in love with Rito. This causes Lala guilt over how she has acted around Rito over the previous year; she even tries to distance herself from him in an effort to make Haruna feel more comfortable. Later, after much thinking, she confronts Haruna and declares herself her official love rival. She has since reverted back to her over-the-top method of displaying her affections to Rito. After Rito confesses to Lala that he loves both her and Haruna, Lala becomes overjoyed and encourages Rito to get together with Haruna. In truth, Lala's real desire is for both Haruna and herself to marry Rito, which will be possible if Rito marries Lala and becomes king of Deviluke, making polygamy possible for him. Lala also tries to encourage Haruna to confess to Rito, but Haruna is too shy to and doesn't understand Lala's reason for being so supportive until Momo explains to her that both she and Lala can marry Rito. Currently, Haruna doesn't quite know what to make of this newfound possibility. Peke As Lala is her creator, it goes without saying that Peke is greatly loyal and obedient to Lala. Peke is Lala's most constant companion, and has been with her since her creation and when Lala ran away from home. While Peke considers Lala as a great person, admired for her beauty and intelligence, and finds any suitor unworthy of her, Peke is still aware of some of Lala's eccentricities. She questions Lala's judgement in choosing Rito as her fiancé, and her childish attempts at getting closer to him. And she says that despite being one of the greatest geniuses in the galaxy, most of Lala's inventions turn out to be pranks. Nana Aster Deviluke Nana is one of Lala's little sisters and has shown very high respect for her sister, calling her "Ane-ue". They both excel in sports, and sometimes Nana would get a little upset with her for her airheaded personality. Nana also shows respect for her when she scolds Momo for sleeping in Rito's bed, saying that Rito is Lala's fiancé. Momo Velia Deviluke Momo is Lala's youngest sister. Like Nana, she also shows high respect for her older sister, calling her "Onee-sama". Momo's respect was also shown when she did not try to steal Rito from her, and instead decided to be contented with being a lover. However, Momo has since found a compromise so that her sister would not be heartbroken, and Momo's love for Rito can still be reciprocated. In To Love-Ru Darkness, Momo inherits and expands Lala's harem plan, wanting to share Rito with her sister, as well as with all of Rito's other love interests. Mikan Yuuki Lala thinks very highly of Mikan, mostly because she lets her stay in her and Rito's house and Lala loves her cooking. Lala and Mikan are very good friends and Lala always tries to help her with chores (even though she messes up the chores most of the time). Their relationship at times can even be described as siblingly. Mikan is somehow extremely casual and unfazed with the eccentricities around Lala, whether it's Rito's recent engagement to Lala, or even Lala's alien origins. Even finding Lala completely naked in Rito's bed has become a normal occurrence to her. Mikan easily welcomed Lala into their lives and is pleased to know that things will get more interesting upon Lala's arrival. However, she does not feel the same way about her sister Momo, who is more mature and mischievous. Lala really enjoys Mikan's cooking, which she is really terrible at, always putting dark matter in it. Golden Darkness (Yami) Lala considers herself a friend to Yami, going so far as to help her pick out new clothes (Chapter 61), and help Yami realize how nice Rito really is by letting Mikan and Yami switch bodies for a while (Chapter 139). Yami would even put aside her hatred towards Rito for the moment whenever Lala asks her. It was Lala who named her Yami-chan, a name repeated by most other characters. Yui Kotegawa In many ways Lala and Yui are each others' opposites in appearance and personality. Lala is pale skinned and colorful while Yui is tanned in complexion and has a darker image. They are generally friends, even though Yui does hold some dislike over Lala's indecent behavior. Lala likes Yui a lot and often tries to find ways to include her into their group events. While others have a tendency to view Yui in a bossy, and sometimes resentful light, Lala does not. However, due to Lala's nature, it is doubtful if she would see anything as bad in her. Whenever a comparison of girls' figures is brought up, Yui and Lala tend to come into the picture as examples of what other girls wish to achieve, as the two are considered to have the most attractive bodies. Ironically, even though these two have the best bodies, they are the only two so far who pay no real attention to their appearance. Yui would seemingly get jealous whenever she see's Lala close to Rito, but naturally denies it herself. RenElise Jewelria When they were children, Lala would often dress up Ren as a girl and call him a cry baby. Lala would also perform disastrous experiments on him and test out her inventions on him. Despite this, Ren is in love with Lala. In their past, when Ren asked Lala if she would marry him, she passively replied that she would if he could become manly. Upon arriving on Earth, Ren persistently tries to prove to Lala that he has become manly by trying to defeat Rito in various completely pointless challenges. However, Lala remains passive, neglectful, and even somewhat oblivious of Ren's attempts to court her, as she now only wants Rito. Run Elise Jewelria Run is Ren's (former) female self, who is essentially an entirely different person but shares the same body as Ren. While Ren is in love with Lala, despite Lala playing with them quite abusively as children, Run holds a grudge against her. She never forgave Lala for tormenting her as a child. To make things worse, Lala has Rito, whom Run is also in love with. Run immaturely made various outrageous attempts to get revenge and harass and humiliate Lala, such as using the youth skunk and the clothes-destroying bomb, but they all backfire. But Run and Lala are actually friends, and have been since childhood, and Run doesn't genuinely hate Lala, but simply has been angry at her. Lala still regards Run as one of her best friends and is completely clueless about how Run feels. In recent times, Run has had a more friendly relationship with Lala, or at least more civil, and seems to have put her grudge behind her, as she no longer tries to get back at her by pulling pranks on her. After Run becomes a popular idol and attends school less often, she and Lala are rarely seen together anymore. Saki Tenjouin While Lala tries to be friends with everyone, Saki Tenjouin holds a grudge against Lala for challenging her popularity (without being aware of it). Saki used to be the most popular and beautiful girl in school, until Lala showed up and attracted all the attention away. Saki goes so far as to go naked, set up booby traps, and even shoot Lala with mustard to try to humiliate her. Most of her antics usually backfire. However Saki has shown some gratitude when Lala helped her the time she ran away from home. Lala is mostly oblivious to the fact that Saki really doesn't like her, and is still friendly to her. Risa Momioka & Mio Sawada Risa and Mio are Lala's somewhat perverted classmates and friends of Haruna. Lala has limited direct contact with them in the series but clearly enjoys their company. Indeed when the two of them engage in their usual antics of groping girls, Lala is never annoyed by them, even when it's her turn to be groped. Mikado Ryouko "Mikado-sensei", as the kids usually call her, is one of Rito's and Lala's personal friends. When Lala had her strange flu, it was revealed that Mikado is in fact also an alien and provides exotic herbs and treatment methods intended for other aliens that live amongst unknowing Earth inhabitants. Lala is respectful of Mikado and treats her with the same sunny personality that she treats everyone else. Gid Lucione Deviluke Her father, the King of the planet Deviluke, can be very strict and demands obedience from Lala and her sisters, like when she ran away from home to escape meetings with her suitors (which he forces her to go to), he sent extreme forces to bring her back. In the manga, he seemed kind and understanding of Lala's choice in having Rito for a husband and said to arrange the wedding right away, but she declined his wedding plans, making him go back to being strict, stating that he finally allowed her to have her own way, but she revealed that he only wanted her to get married so he can step down as king and go around doing perverted things (also because she knew that Rito did not love her at the time and did not want to force him). Unknown Mother Not much is known about the mother of Lala, Nana and Momo, and she has yet to make an appearance in the manga. Peke notes that Lala's mother is very beautiful, and that Lala has inherited her beauty and attractive physique from her. Momo states that she's a wonderful person. As the current queen of Deviluke (in their father's place, who isn't good at politics), she demonstrates active leadership and endeavors to maintain relations with every planet. To Lala and her sisters, she is the person they admire the most. Momo has stated that despite being busy most of the time, their mother still makes time to call them (To-Love-Ru Darkness Chapter 23). Trivia *Lala, Peke along with a partial image of Haruna makes a brief cameo appearance in the manga'' Mayoi Neko Overrun!'' as bystanders (Chapter 8, Page 27). *When Lala showed Rito her tail (along with stripping naked, embarrassing him) she told him that she doesn't transform when the moon is full. This is a reference to Goku in the Dragon Ball series by Akira Toriyama, whose tail gives him the ability to transform into a large and destructive ape-like creature when the moon is full. *Satalin is similar to Satan, which is Latin for "adversary" and is also the name of the Devil. Category:Mature Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Demons Category:Monarchs Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Aliens Category:J-Stars Victory VS. Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Inventors Category:One-Man Army Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Genius Category:Damsels Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Monsters